Battlefield Wiki:Featured Image/Archive
__TOC__ *'Support' - as nominator - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 11:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Fair enough. It's not like anyone else has a submission. It's not the prettiest, but at least its better than July's IMO. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 17:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support''' - Nice image that'd work well on templates. and the main page. Shows that we do cover BF Heroes as well as the console/PC games HeatedPeteTalk 16:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Per all. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 16:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Vote Closed - File:National tank.png will be come the next Featured Image. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 13:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) }} *'Support' - As nominator. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose''' - At this time, I think an unlicensed image is unacceptable for FI - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 20:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :*'Support' - Now that that's fixed, I see no other problem with it - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Good picture, licensed correctly and is relavent to the time. - 15:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - I like it, very relevant as TGS just showed of the epicness that is BC2 Vietnam. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 06:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) }} *'Support' - Per nomination. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 19:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Support''' - No reason why not. It is a pretty good choice, and the licensing seems to be in order. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Yeah, I updated the copyright when it was nominated. A nice image, and good as a choice for looking back at where we came from - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 14:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) December 2010 File:BFBC2 Oasis.png Pretty cool image and it's good since VIP Map Pack 7 just came out. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Best. Map. Ever. And since it's this late, we have to scrounge something together. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 01:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support''' - Per nomination. - 21:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment' - Shouldn't we add a support vote for SSD? - 21:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Now you can. Ok, I'm passing this. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:20, December 6, 2010 (UTC) January 2011 File:M16A1.jpg This image looks awesome and sets the tone to celebrate the release of BFBC2V. *'Support' - Per nomination. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 00:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support''' - Good quality, and it fits the whole "down in the dirt gritty" tone they tried to set with the release. Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 00:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination - 13:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Result: Successful; unanimous support SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) February 2011 File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS.png Dunno about you guys, but I thought this image was pretty awesome when I took it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - I agree, this is a good photo. Still fitting since the map returns in BC2V. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 03:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :*'Comment''' - Any thoughts on the other image? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::*'Comment' - Well, I don't hate the second pic, but I like the first better. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 22:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support''' - Nice bit of nostalgia, after all the Frostbite Engine pics we're used to. - 20:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Successful; File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS.png is February 2011's featured image. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_EAST_CITADEL_NVA_CONTROL.png I like this one a lot too, so I'll nominate it as well. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Failed; no votes, beaten by File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS.png. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) }} - 15:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's licensed now, so... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'd go with the BF3 cover. Looks awesome and relevant timing - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 19:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well I make that 2 votes for File:Battlefield 3 cover1.jpg, so I guess that wins - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) }}